A Mudblood and A Traitor - Cut Scenes
by Rowena-Moon-Moon
Summary: Just a compilation of bits and pieces that didn't make it into A Mudblood and A Traitor, either because they didn't exist at the time or because I couldn't work them in. If you haven't read AMAT, I suggest you go read that first, or this will make no sense to you. Rated T because that's what the actual FanFic was rated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, my dear readers! I mentioned that this might be happening in my last AN in A Mudblood and a Traitor, and here we are. This is the first in a series of little scenes that I would have liked to put into the actual FanFic, but I just couldn't make it happen. I was looking through some old docs earlier and stumbled across this. It was originally going to be part of the epilogue. I'll update this whenever I find something like this (Or write it). If there's anything you thought was missing from AMAT that you'd like to see, let me know, and I'd most likely be happy to write it. This first one takes place two weeks after the Malfoy/Snape trial. Happy reading!**

Draco clutched his tea cup tighter, trying desperately to stop their trembling. He knew he was being absurd, but he couldn't help the dread and fear that he felt at the idea of going to see his father, which was what he was about to do. He'd written to Minister Shacklebolt and gotten a visitation permit. Standing, he carried the cup to the sink and rinsed it thoroughly. He was currently in Severus' quarters at Hogwarts. He hadn't wanted to stay alone in the manor. Bracing himself, Draco left the dungeons and started the trek to the apparition point. Draco was worried. He hadn't spoken to his father since before the man had watched him being tortured nearly to death. Just because the man had spied for the light didn't mean he wanted to see Draco. Taking a deep breath as he walked the last few feet, he stopped and apparated away.

The island was cold, and the air bit deep into his bones. His breath billowed out in clouds, hanging in the icy air and mingling with the fog that shrouded the prison. He shivered, and his heart went out to the late Sirius Black, who'd been condemned to this as an innocent man. He could already feel the Dementors sucking at his happiness, so he quickened his pace. He was here to speak to his father, he reminded himself. _As if he wants to see you, _a snide voice in the back of his mind spat, _he allowed you to be tortured in your own home and _watched. _He doesn't want you_. Draco shook his head forcefully as though trying to physically remove the thoughts. He knew it was just the Dementors preying on his own doubts. He flashed his permit at the guard as he walked past and received a nod in return. The guard slipped out from behind the desk and called for a different man to escort Draco to his father's cell.

Draco's doubts returned full force as he passed the cells, counting them as he went. His father was in the 23rd cell on this corridor. He pulled up his Occlumeny shields as he neared, trying desperately to hide his fear. _19, 20, 21, _his stomach churned, and he suddenly wished he'd never agreed to this. He reached the cell seconds later. His heart broke as he looked in on his father. It had only been two weeks, but the man already looked horrible. He looked broken. Curled up in the back corner of the cell sat Lucius Malfoy, cloudy eyed and shivering.

"Father?" The man jerked, and his eyes cleared. He looked up and flinched when his eyes settled on Draco. He stood shakily. Draco tried to smile, but it came across as more of a grimace.

"Would you like to go to a visitation room?" the guard who'd been trailing him asked.

"Please." After shackling his father, the man opened the cell and escorted them into a room that was almost entirely glass. There was a table and two chairs in the middle of the floor. Otherwise, it was completely bare.

"I will be right outside the entire time, unless you want me to stay in the room?"

"No," Draco said decisively, "my father will not hurt me," he added with more conviction than he felt. The guard made to leave. "Wait." The guard turned back. "Can you remove the shackles?" Draco asked. The guard nodded uncertainly and approached the Malfoy lord. Draco took a deep breath. He was placing a lot of trust in his father, a lot of faith that he wouldn't hurt him. Perhaps it was more hope than trust. The moment the guard was out of the room, Draco's father pulled him into a tight embrace. Draco stiffened slightly, but relaxed when he felt gentle fingers carding through his hair. The guard outside had a hand on his wand, but Draco motioned over his father's shoulder for him to stand down.

"I'm so sorry, my son," the older Malfoy whispered hoarsely. Draco relaxed into the hug completely at those words. Draco had forgotten how nice fatherly hugs were. He hadn't hugged his father since he was seven years old. Draco was shocked to feel tears dropping onto his shoulder. He ran a soothing hand up and down the other's back.

"It's okay, Father." The man made a strangled noise.

"It is not _okay, _Draco. I let you be tortured in my home, _our _home, by your _aunt_. And your mother- I will never forgive myself. I failed you in so many ways, Son." Draco shook his head. Grabbing his father by the shoulders, he pulled out of the embrace and forced the man to look into his eyes.

"Mother," Draco choked on the word, "was _not _your fault. She jumped in front of a killing curse meant for _me_, cast by Bellatrix. It is _her _fault and no one else's, especially not yours."

"You would never have been it that position if I hadn't put you in it. You are so brave, so _strong. _You never let that horrible woman break you, and that makes you a far stronger man than I."

"I won't lie to you, Father, it hurt to know you stood idly by while she tried to break me, but I forgive you for it. It was war, and sacrifices had to be made."

"You should never have been sacrificed. Not you, not Potter, not any of the children who lost their families, their homes, their _lives_ to the merciless forces of the dark. You're all so _young. _I am so sorry you went through that. I should have stepped in." Draco shook his head.

"You did what you had to do. I forgive you, Mother would too. Even Potter forgives you, Weasley and Hermione as well. I am lucky to have a father as strong as you." His father laughed bitterly.

"Lucky? I failed as a father. I was never there for you the way I should have been, Draco. I always envied Severus for his closeness with you, but I never realized that I was pushing you into his arms. You needed a father, and I pushed you away. You are seventeen, and I haven't hugged you since you were seven years old, Draco. I don't know your favorite color, what you like to eat. All I ever did was tell you that who you were wasn't good enough. Be it in lessons or in Quidditch, no matter how well you did, I told you I was ashamed." His father was openly crying now. "I was so very wrong. You are anything but shameful. I am so _proud _to call you my son, Draco Lucius Malfoy." His father stuttered on his middle name, as though unsure if Draco would want to be tied to him that way. Draco smiled slightly. "You are intelligent, brilliant, an amazing Seeker, a powerful wizard, and I am so very lucky to have you as my son." Draco felt tears slipping down his own face at that point. His father had never told him he was proud of him before.

"That's all I ever wanted," he whispered, "for you to be proud of me." A sob forced its way out of Draco's mouth. His father opened his arms hesitantly, and Draco threw himself at the man like a small child and sobbed into his father's chest. He could feel the other man shaking with sobs as well.

"I love you, dragon."

"I love you too, Father." For the first time in a very long while, Draco was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope everyone is doing okay. I know a lot is going on right now. This scene just sort of popped into my head while I was supposed to be doing Algebra, so naturally I dropped everything and wrote it. Hope you like it! **

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked Draco for what had to be at least the fifth time. He chuckled exasperatedly, and a cloud of condensation formed in the air. They were walking down a bustling street in muggle London. It was early enough in December that the city was mostly devoid of Christmas decorations. The wind was blowing, and Hermione could practically feel the redness of her cheeks. She looked up at Draco and was captivated. His hair was slightly ruffled by the wind. His usually porcelain face was dusted with a pale pink, no doubt from the cold. His eyes were alight with happiness, and they seemed to shimmer in the streetlights.

"You'll see, love. It's a surprise." Hermione couldn't help the grin that bloomed on her face. Despite the fact that she had been dating him for two years now, sometimes she still couldn't believe how lucky she was. Hermione had been waiting for this date for a long time, two weeks to be precise. Draco had come to see her at work with a bouquet of pink and white stargazer lilies, her favorite flower, and asked her if she would "accompany him for a romantic evening" the following Saturday. That afternoon, she'd been called into work because of an emergency, so the date had been postponed a week. She'd woken that morning to another bouquet of lilies and a cute little note with a reminder in his neat print, as if she could forget.

She loved the city this time of year. It wasn't quite late enough for Christmas decorations, but there was still a festive feeling that hung in the air. The lights always seemed warmer in the winter too. She was pulled out of her musings when Draco gently tugged her over to a small vender cart that was set up on the sidewalk. A friendly older man stood behind it serving hot chocolate.

"Two, please," Draco requested politely of the man. When he had the two warm drinks, he handed one to Hermione, thanked the man, and started walking again, slowly sipping his drink. Hermione wrapped both hands around the styrofoam cup and let the warmth sink into her hands. Beside her, Draco was practically skipping as he led her through the crowd. He may be more excited than she was, she thought fondly. She hadn't seen him this excited since he'd met her parents, who had been retrieved from Australia after the war.

"Draco," she started.

"I'm not telling you. We're nearly there anyhow." She shot him a little grin and finished her hot chocolate. They moved to the side of the sidewalk to throw away their cups. Hermione started to move back to the center where they had been walking, but Draco stopped her by gently grabbing her wrist. Mischievousness was written all over his face. The smile he shot her made her heart skip a beat.

"Do you trust me?" She nodded without hesitation. His smile grew. "Close your eyes and let me lead." She did as he asked, and felt his hands descend onto her shoulders, directing her. "No peeking," he added playfully.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she shot back. It was a little disconcerting, walking through London unable to see, but Draco was there, guiding her along. She wasn't sure how long they'd been walking when he drew them to a halt. She could hear laughter and chatter all around her. "Open your eyes." She did, and a little gasp escaped her. It was beautiful. A large skating rink had been set up in one of the less busy intersections, and traffic was being detoured. The rink was circular, and a low railing encircled it most of the way around. Lights were strung over it. From somewhere around the rink, music could be heard. There were a few people on the ice, laughing and talking.

"Draco," she murmured.

"Do you like it?" he asked, leading her to one of the tables that were scattered around the outside.

"It's wonderful, but I've never been skating before."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you," he assured her, pulling two pairs of skates from seemingly thin air. He helped her put hers on, and they made their way to the gap in the railing. Draco took a moment to talk her through the best way to stay balanced, and before long they were making their wobbly way around the rink. Thirty minutes later they made their way back to the table for a quick break.

"Having fun?" he asked her.

"Yes!" They sat down and changed their shoes so that they could move around more easily before standing up again. Snow had started to fall lightly, and a few stray flakes stuck in Hermione's hair. Draco suddenly looked nervous. She watched in confusion as he reached a hand into his pocket. He was staring at her like he'd never seen her before.

"Hermione, I've loved you for as long as I can remember, even when I didn't realize that's what it was. You've been a constant in my life for almost ten years. You are so brilliant and talented, and there is no one in the world who could compare to you." Hermione's hand jumped to her mouth and tears sprang to her eyes as Draco went down on one knee, pulling his hand from his pocket to reveal a ring box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a simple diamond in its setting. "Will you make me the luckiest wizard, the luckiest _man, _alive and marry me?" She stared in shock for a moment before throwing herself at him and kissing him fiercely. When she pulled back, she leaned her forehead against his.

"Yes," she whispered. Applause broke out around them. She blushed when she realized they'd drawn a crowd. The blush faded when Harry and Ron stepped out of the little gathering of people who had witnessed the proposal. She sent them both a smile and pulled Draco to his feet before kissing him again. A giddy smile had broken out on his face.  
"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too, my lovely wife-to-be." Hermione didn't think she'd ever get tired of hearing that.


End file.
